Hermiones' Feelings
by muradagrls
Summary: Hermione has fell for two guys! One who was dark inside, the other a friend, and hero in many ways!!! who will she pick??


Untitled

Disclaimer: None of these characters, or settings,etc. are mine. They are all property or JKR. Well... except Natasha (but shes not mine eighter shes Ana Claudia's)! Note from me (lolz): ok before the reviews start coming in, i know my grammar, spelling, and whatever sux! So please retain from typing what i already know! Otherwise enjoy the fic! Hermiones' Feelings 

The Unexpected- Chapter one 

As Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating her usual Breakfast with Ron and Harry, she coudldn't quite help feeling the feeling that she was being watched. She turned around abrubtly, and saw that all the way acrooss the room she was being steered at by Draco Malfoy. His pale white face that matched his white blond hair instantly turned pink, and he looked away avoiding her eyes. 'hmpf, if i didn't know better which I do,' thought Hermione,'I'd think he was trying to put a hex on me or something, but the look in his eyes... *sigh* just my stupid imangination .....' "HERMIONE"!!! said Ron and Harry together. 

"huh, huh, what, did you say something"? said Hermione. 

"Blimey," said Ron," what were you daydreaming about we were trying to get your attention." said Ron 

"Oh, notthing," said Hermoine her cheeks getting slightly pink. It would be crazy to say she was thinkingof Malfoy! 

"Whatever," replied Ron, once more breaking into her thoughts. "We'd better hurry, or we'll b late for class." Ron, Harry, and Hermione then gathered up their stuff and left the Great Hall Dining Room. 

During class (which was potions) proffesor Snape made his usual nasty comments, and gave his usual pts. to Slytherin bit it was different today. The usual snobbiness, and nonsense Hermione, Ron, and Harry usually had to put up with, with Draco Malfoy was gone! He was very quiet, and as Hermione could see (she had caught him at it a few times), Draco was giving her looks. Not dirty looks, but the sort of look people gave each other when they liked them. 'Surely Malfoy could not be falling for me'! thought Hermione. 'Sure I have grown and developed a little, and have silky straigt here brown hair and was pretty, and deffinately smart...but would that be enough for a guy like Malfoy to fall for me'??? 'I must be going crazy thought Hermione.' 

* * * 

As Draco sat in potions he steered at Hermione. It seemed strange, but he was actually falling for her! Yeah she had grown, was smart, and pretty even, but it was a weird feeling in him... she was just the one, and he simply was falling for her. How he longed to go out with her, to be with her, but it would never happen. Not after all he had done. For the past year six years since they had all been attending Hogwarts, Draco had made it known to Hermione what he thought of her and her kind. Mudbloods he had called them, but he was wrong, and he had realized that. 'Maybe,' thought Draco,'Maybe I could talk to her, tell her how I feel.' 'Nonsense',thought Draco,'Now I'm beginning to sound like a little prat'! 'What would my father think of me? What would he even think of me seeing a muggle?? I doesn't matter', thought Draco,'I don't care, all I care about is Hermione.' 

* * * 

The class ended and students were leaving, but as Hermione could see, Malfoy was still in his seat, 'daydreaming I suppose', thought Hermione. She told Ron, and Harry to go ahead without her, then gathering up her nerves, wand in hand, (she figured she would not take any crap from Malfoy),she walked over to him. "er ... um ... Draco ... er ... umum ... class is dismissed," said Hermione rather nervously. "What, oh, hi, Hermione," sadi Draco with a smile. Hermione very surprised replied," Hi." "I as meaning to talk to you," said Draco. Hermione did not know what to say at these words. What was going on?? I must be dreaming. But she suddenly heard herself replying,"Well ... er ... how about after dinner"? "Yeah ... I guess ... yeah that sounds right," said Draco. Hermione just realizing what she had just said and done turned quickly around, and walked right out of the classroom. Feeling Dracos eyes on her. 

"I saw you," said a voice. It was Ginny. "What"? said Hermione turing around in surprise. "I saw you with Malfoy. What were you dong with him"? snapped Ginny. "Well if you saw me you should know," Hermione snapped back. "You shouldn't be hanging around Malfoy," said Ginny. "Whats it to you"? replied Hermione, suddenly feeling anger rise up through her cheeks. "Hermione i'm just saying, I really don't want to see one of my friends get hurt." said Ginny with a hurt expression. "Well, ok," said Hermione calming down a bit. " But don't tell Ron, or Harry. Whatever happens with me and Malfoy is my buisness." said Hermione. Ginny nodded, gave a little smile, and watched as Hermione walked off. 

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001074geovisit();


End file.
